Jed Spingarn
'Jed Andrew Spingarn '(born September 24, 1963) was a writer of Johnny Bravo between seasons 2 and 3. He eventually went to write for Nickelodeon shows, such as Jimmy Neutron, Back at the Barnyard, and The Thundermans. Episodes Written Season 2: * 14a: Bikini Space Planet * 14b: Moby Jerk (story, with Wendell Morris, teleplay with Gene Grillo) * 14c: A Gel For Johnny * 15a: Johnny Get Your Tutu * 15b: Johnny's Inferno (with Gene Grillo) * 15c: Forest Chump (with Gene Grillo) * 16b: A Star Is Bruised * 16c: The Prince And The Pinhead (with John Crane and Gene Grillo) * 17a: Claws! * 18b: Jailbird Johnny * 18c: Bravo 13 * 19b: Johnny's Telethon * 19c: Johnny's Guardian Angel (with Gene Grillo) * 20a: I, Fly (with John Crane and Gene Grillo) * 20c: Charm School Johnny (with John Crane and Gene Grillo) * 21b: A Boy And His Bird (with Gene Grillo) * 21c: Ape is Enough (with Gene Grillo and Wendell Morris) * 22b: Alien Confidential * 22c: Mama's New Boyfriend (with Gene Grillo) * 23a: Welcome Back, Bravo (with John Crane and Gene Grillo) * 23b: The Man With The Golden Gut (with John Crane and Gene Grillo) * 23c: Aunt Katie's Farm (with John Crane and Gene Grillo) * 24a: A League Of His Own (with Gene Grillo) * 24b: Johnny Goes To Camp (with Gene Grillo) * 25b: Witless (with Gene Grillo) * 25c: Carl Be Not Proud (with Gene Grillo) * 26a: El Bravo Magnifico (with Gene Grillo) * 26c: Clan Of The Cave Boob (with Gene Grillo) * 27a: Galaxy Boy (with Gene Grillo) * 27b: Damien's Day Out (with Gene Grillo) * 28a: Hail To The Chump (with John Crane and Gene Grillo) * 28c: Days Of Blunder (with John Crane and Gene Grillo) * 29a: Pop Art Johnny (with John Crane and Gene Grillo) * 29c: A Cake Too Far (with Kirk Tingblad) * 30b: Law and Disorder (with John Crane and Gene Grillo) * 30c: Tooth or Consequences (with Gene Grillo) * 31a: The Unsinkable Johnny Bravo (with John Crane and Gene Grillo) * 31b: Rashomoron * 32a: Good Knight Johnny (with Gene Grillo) * 32c: The Clueless Kid (with Gene Grillo) * 34a: Loch Ness Johnny (with Gene Grillo) * 34b: Den Mother Johnny (with Gene Grillo) * 34c: Quo Doofus (with Gene Grillo) * 35b: Marine Maroon (with Gene Grillo) * 35c: Thunder God Johnny (with Gene Grillo) Season 3: * 36a: Luke Perry's Guide to Love * 38a: Candidate Johnny (with John Crane and Gene Grillo) * 38b: Air Bravo (with Gene Grillo) * 38c: Johnny B. Badd (with John Crane and Gene Grillo) * 39b: The Incredible Shrinking Johnny (with Gene Grillo) * 39c: Backdraft (with John Crane and Gene Grillo) * 40b: Biosphere Johnny (with Gene Grillo) * 40c: Spa Spaz (with John Crane and Gene Grillo) * 41a: Fool for a Day (with John Crane and Gene Grillo) * 41b: In Your Dreams (with Gene Grillo) * 41c: Some It Like Stupid (with Gene Grillo) * 42a: Dental Hijinks (with Gene Grillo) * 42c: Pouch Potato (with Gene Grillo) * 43b: Mascot Academy (with Paul Kozlowsky and Gene Grillo) * 44a: Johnny on Ice! (with Paul Kozlowsky and Gene Grillo) * 44b: Robo-Mama (with Paul Kozlowsky and Gene Grillo) * 44c: 20,000 Leagues Over My Head (with Gene Grillo) * 45a: I Dream of Johnny (with Gene Grillo and Paul Kozlowsky) * 45b: One Angry Bravo (with Gene Grillo) * 46a: A Walk on the Stupid Side (with Paul Kozlowsky and Gene Grillo) * 46b: Lone Star Bravo (with and Gene Grillo and Paul Kozlowsky) * 46c: Enter the Chipmunk (with and Gene Grillo and Paul Kozlowsky) * 47a: The Great Bunny Book Ban (with and Gene Grillo and Paul Kozlowsky) * 47b: Toy Boy Johnny (with Paul Kozlowsky and Gene Grillo) * 47c: Frankenbravo (with and Gene Grillo and Paul Kozlowsky) * 48a: Lodge Brother Johnny (with and Gene Grillo and Paul Kozlowsky) * 48b: Bootman (with Paul Kozlowsky and Gene Grillo) * 48c: Freudian Dip (with and Gene Grillo and Paul Kozlowsky) * 49a: Lord of the Links (with John Crane and Gene Grillo) * 49b: Chain Gang Johnny (with and Gene Grillo and Paul Kozlowsky) * 49c: Lumberjack Johnny (with John Crane and Gene Grillo) * 50a: Auteur! Auteur! (with and Gene Grillo and Paul Kozlowsky) * 50b: Runaway Train (with Paul Kozlowsky and Gene Grillo) * 50c: A Reject Runs Through It (with and Gene Grillo and Paul Kozlowsky) * 51a: The Island of Mrs. Morceau (with and Gene Grillo and Paul Kozlowsky) * 51b: The Color of Mustard (with and Gene Grillo and Paul Kozlowsky) * 51c: Third Dork from the Sun (with and Gene Grillo and Paul Kozlowsky) * 52a: The Hansel & Gretel Project (with and Gene Grillo and Paul Kozlowsky) * 52b: I.Q. Johnny * 52c: Get Stinky! (with and Gene Grillo and Paul Kozlowsky) Category:Writers